


Bad boys

by Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Castiel, Bad Boy Dean, Bobby - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Nerd Sam, Sam - Freeform, Sam Ships It, Trickster Gabriel, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins/pseuds/Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins
Summary: Dean Winchester, schools bad boy, he was a very smart (at History not so much as English though) young man (and very good looking to), but he was a little shit disturber.Castiel Novak, schools other bad boy, he was very smart as well as Dean (at English not so much of a History person), very good looking as well. He was a little shit disturber as well.





	

Dean Winchester, schools bad boy, he was very smart (at History not so much as English though) and very good looking young man, but he was a little shit disturber. 

Castiel Novak, schools other bad boy, he was very smart as well as Dean (at English not so much of a History person), very good looking as well. He was a little shit disturber as well.

Dean and Castiel are very different from each other. Dean, has one younger brother, Sam. There dad was hard on them, he never physically abused them, just strict, there mom died when Dean was four and Sam was six months old. You I guess could say they are more lower class citizen's. 

Castiel on the other hand was loaded with money, he has three older brothers, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, and a younger sister Anna (all one year apart). There dad was never there and there mom left a very long time ago.

Dean and Castiel had this little rivalry with each other. they always stayed far away from each other, only because you know, there can't be two school bad boys only one. 

"Dean" Dean's English Mrs. singer called out "I've seen that you're not doing so well in English" 

"Yeah so? Your point is?" Dean said in snarky tone.

"Well I got you a tutor, be in the library by 3:30, got it?" 

"Yeah"

"Good, Oh and you're going to help him with his history because he's failing, so in a way he's going to be tutoring you, and you're going to be tutoring him"

"Him?"

"Yes Castiel novak, is that going to be a problem?" 

"No, not at all" Dean said a little irritated

 

"Great!" And with that Mr. Singer left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it my God please give kudos and comments I know I suck ass at writing I'm sorry and I don't know if this has been done before but if it has I'm sorry I didn't know. And if I made any mistakes please correct me I looked over this twice and I still don't know


End file.
